


Peace Walker Tales

by Crash5020



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: Lighthearted tales that take place after the fight with Peace Walker, but before Paz hijacks ZEKE.





	Peace Walker Tales

Mother Base, the Base of Operations for Big Boss’ Mercenary Group: Militaires Sans Frontières…

The sky lit up as the golden sun rose up from the horizon. Chico and his older sister, Amanda, were currently fishing for their breakfast, but so far they have yet to experience any form of success.

“Dammit!" Amanda exclaimed. "We’ve been here for an hour and we still haven’t had a nibble!”

The young commandante was very annoyed by her lack of success. She usually had a lot of luck when it came to reeling in a big catch for her team, but today it seems as if the fish were actively avoiding her bait. Amanda was very close to stopping for the day, until she realized that something wasn't quite right about the entire situation… her little brother has not complained about their failure to catch any fish either. She was sure that if she ever lost her patience, then Chico would have lost his much sooner.

“Wow, Chico, I’m surprised,” said Amanda. “You’re actually taking the no fish thing pretty well.”

Suddenly, Chico’s head started to bob back and forth, revealing to Amanda the reason why Chico was so quiet; he was asleep.

“No wonder,” Amanda chuckled. She then noticed Chico’s fishing line was receiving a violent response from the sea below and quickly shook him awake.

"What is it, Amanda?" the drowsy child asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I just thought you'd like to know that you're about to lose your catch," Amanda pointed out. The confused boy turned his attention to his fishing rod and was shocked to see it tugged out of his lap. He quickly latched onto his end of the rod and struggled to reel in his catch.

 “Wow! This fish sure is putting up a tough fight!” said Chico. “It must be a really big one!”

Through sheer determination, Chico successfully reeled in his catch and was shocked to find out that the fish he worked so hard to capture was only 5 inches long.

"Oh come on!"Chico cried. He considered tossing it back to the ocean, until Nuke approached him, eyeing the fish he caught. Watching the cat lick its lips, Chico decided to give his bearing to Nuke and smiled as the pet happily ate its meal. He then decided to try his hand at fishing again until he heard someone from behind him ask, “Hi, Chico. How’s the fishing going?”

Recognizing the voice, Chico sheepishly turned around and looked up, meeting eyes with Paz. His cheeks immediately turned bright red and found himself unable to form words.

“Are you okay, Chico?” Paz asked, worried if Chico red cheeks were a sign that he was catching a disease. The young soldier violently shook his head and forced him to speak to his crush.

“I-I’m fine and the fishing's going great," Chico stammered. "I just caught a fish that was about as big as un oso gigante.”

“So where is the oso gigante fish?” Paz giggled. Chico was curious why his answer would cause Paz to giggle, but decided to continue his story.

“W-Well, after I reeled it in, we engaged in a fight of epic proportions,” said Chico. “I was winning, but unfortunately it escaped at the last moment.”

Paz continued to giggle, which further confused Chico until he finally realized why she was laughing.

“You saw the fish I really caught didn’t you?” Chico muttered, unable to look her in the eye.

“Yep,” Paz smiled.

“And you saw me struggle for it too, right?” Chico continued.

“Mm-hmm," Paz nodded. "Well, I’ll just leave you two to your fishing. Bye Chico. Bye Amanda.”

Paz happily strolled off with Nuke, leaving Chico to groan over the whole situation.

“Great, I finally get a chance to talk to her and what do I do? I make up a silly story!” Chico chided himself.

“You are kind of good at that,” Amanda chuckled.

“This isn’t a joke, Amanda! For all I know, she thinks I’m just a little kid!” Chico snapped.

“But you are a little kid.” Amanda pointed out.

Chico went quiet for a moment and stared out towards the sea.

“I got to find a way to impress her!” Chico said

“Wait, you were just talking about her seeing you as a little kid. How’s impressing her going to change how she views you?” Amanda questioned.

“Forget about that. I gotta focus on impressing her,” Chico replied.

Noticing how serious her little brother was, Amanda decided to impart to him one of the most successful tactics to impressing someone you like.

“Well, if you want to impress her, you can always give her a gift,” Amanda suggested.

“A gift?" Chico muttered. "That’s a great idea! Thanks sis! You’re the best!”

Chico quickly took off, leaving his to wonder aloud, “I wonder what he’ll get the peace loving high schooler on a mercenary base in the middle of the Caribbean?”

Amanda shrugged and thought, “I’m sure he’ll figure something out.”

20 minutes later, inside the mess hall…

“I can’t figure out what to get Paz!” Chico cried. The love struck boy started to panic once an important fact became clear to him: "What kind of gift can he get for a peace loving high school girl when he's stuck on a mercenary base in the middle of the Caribbean Sea?" He continued to panic until he was approached by Cecile.

"What's wrong, Chico?" she asked.

 "I’m trying to get a gift for Paz, but I don't think there's anything I can get for her here,” Chico explained. He was starting to lose hope, but a smile from Cecile lighted the darkness that we call doubt. Was it possible that Cecile had the solution he was looking for?

“You know, Chico, a good way to win a women’s heart is through her stomach,” Cecile suggested.

“I thought that was the way to win a man’s heart,” Chico replied, confused.

“I believe that it’s possible for men to do it too,” Cecile pouted.

“Well, I can’t cook, so… do you have any other ideas?” Chico asked.

“You could always get something from the MSF gift shop,” Cecile suggested.

“Cecile… MSF doesn’t have a gift shop,” Chico pointed out, trying his best not to palm his face.

“Oh right…" Cecile laughed. "You know, now that I think about it, it wouldn’t hurt for this place to have a gift shop.”

“Cecile, I don’t think a mercenary base needs a gift shop,” Chico said.

“Of course it needs a gift shop," Cecile disagreed. "Imagine it Chico, MSF themed products that can be sold for reasonable prices. Whenever we have visitors, they’ll go to the gift shop and be surprised at all the wonderful things they could buy. And then one day we could start a chain of MSF stores around the world, which would turn MSF into one of the best known mercenary companies in the world.”

“But MSF is the only major mercenary company in the world," Chico pointed out. "Although I would admit that a gift shop would help fund operations here.”

“See? It is a splendid idea!" Cecile beamed. "I think I’ll tell Monsieur Miller about it right now.”

Cecile eagerly ran out of the mess hall, leaving Chico to wonder if Miller would actually agree with her idea until he realized that in the end he was still without any gift ideas. With no idea of what to do about getting a gift, Chico decided to make his way to Dr. Strangelove’s lab and ask for her help. He eventally found himself in front of a half-opened door and slowly opened it to find Strangelove working on Metal Gear ZEKE’s AI pod. He cautiously approached the doctor and opened his mouth.

"What do you need, Chico?" Strangelove asked.

"Wha-?" Chico muttered. He was honestly surprised, and disturbed, that Strangelove knew that he was the one who entered his lab, but decided to not question it.

“Strangelove, do you know what I can give a girl for a gift?” asked Chico.

“I should, considering I’m female," Strangelove replied. She placed her tools down on a nearby table and turned her attention to Chico. "Just tell me who the girl is and I’ll think of something.”

Chico, feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulder, breathes a sigh of relief and answers, “It’s Paz.”

 “Sorry, I can’t help you there,” Strangelove replied.

“But…!” Chico stammered. He couldn't fathom why she would change her mind so quickly.

“Chico, I’m very busy right now. I don’t have time to be involved in your attempt to impress Paz," Strangelove explained, almost sounding like she was jealous. "Now please leave.”

A confused and slightly annoyed Chico left the lab and ran into Huey.

“Hey, Chico, what were you doing in Strangelove’s lab?” asked Huey.

“I was asking her for help on something, but she said no,” Chico explained. “Wait a minute… Hey Huey…”

Chico quickly stopped himself from asking Huey for help as soon as he realized who he was talking to.

“What is it, Chico?” asked Huey.

“Nothing,” said Chico. “I’ll see you later.”

Chico ran off, leaving Huey very confused.

“I don’t think Huey can help me in this kind of situation,” Chico thought to himself. “He has a hard time just looking at the girl he likes.”

Suddenly, Chico collided into Kazuhira Miller and fell on to his back.

“Whoa! What’s the rush, Chico?” Miller asked.

Chico stood up and explained what he was trying to accomplish.

“A gift, huh? You know Cecile just told me that MSF should have a gift shop. Anyway if you really want to impress Paz, you should give her the gift of song,” Miller suggested.

“You want me to serenade her?” Chico asked in disbelief.

“Sure. You can confess your love to her and impress her at the same time,” Miller grinned.

Chico wasn’t so sure that was a good idea He wasn't that good of a singer, which meant that the only thing he would accomplish would be embarrassing himself.

“Uh, Miller…?” Chico said.

“Yes?” Miller answered.

“Where’s Snake?” Chico asked.

Moments later, Chico ran into the shooting range where he found Snake testing out a new assault rifle.

“Wow! Snake, where did you get that gun from?!” asked an astonished Chico.

“It’s a new gun the guys at the R&D team made,” said Snake. “Anyway, what brings you down here Chico?”

“I need your help, Snake," Chico answered. "I’ve been running around Mother Base asking people for gift ideas for Paz but no one’s been able to help."

“No one?” Snake repeated.

“Cecile tried to but she soon went off topic," Chico started to explain. "I then went to Strangelove, but she’s Strangelove.”

“I understand that," Snake sympathized.

“I ran into Huey, but I didn’t think he’d be much help. I also ran into Miller but his plan is guaranteed to get me laughed at," Chico continued.

“Did he tell you to serenade her?” Snake asked.

“Yep," Chico nodded. "Snake, you’re the only one left who can help me.”

“I’m not really the kind of person to come to when it comes to love,” Snake replied, thinking back to his times with EVA.

“Please, Snake!” Chico begged.

Snake sighed and decided to ponder one of the few subjects he isn't very good at… women.

“Well, uh… why don’t you try and make her something?” Snake suggested.

“Make her something?" Chico repeated. "Like what?”

“Well, think about what Paz likes," Snake advised.

Chico took a moment to think about what Paz would like and got an idea.

“I got it!” Chico cheered. “Snake, can I go to the R&D department to make my gift?”

 “Sure,” Snake grinned.

The next day, Paz was petting Nuke on the main deck, until Chico drowsily approached her.

“Are you okay, Chico?” asked Paz. “You look like you didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“I didn’t” said Chico. “Anyway, Paz, I know it’s been hard for you lately, with the whole Peace Walker thing forcing you out of your school and forcing you to stay on a mercenary base, so I thought I make you something to cheer you up.”

Chico pulled a locket out of his pocket and handed it to Paz.

“Oh, Chico, it’s beautiful,” said Paz.

“Open it up,” said Chico.

Paz opened the locket and found a picture of the peace sign on one side and a picture of Snake, Kaz, Chico, Amanda, Cecile, Strangelove, Huey, and herself on the other side.

“Chico, I love it,” said Paz.

“I’m glad,” Chico said before yawning. “One sleepless night was worth it.”

Paz walked to Chico and kissed him on the cheek, causing his face to turn bright red. Paz walked off and as soon as she was out of sight, Chico fainted. Amanda walked up to her unconscious brother and smiled.

“I guess she liked you’re gift, huh, Chico?” said Amanda.

Amanda picked Chico up and decided to take him to his room for some much needed sleep.


End file.
